Amanecer Bajo la Espada
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Con una explosión descomunal, el fuerte Galahad se desploma y sus trozos caen sobre el mar, junto al brazo arrancado de Mechonis. En aquella playa olvidada del mundo, Shulk se reencuentra finalmente con aquellos ojos que tanto había echado de menos.


_Para Arya.  
Tengo aun tantas cosas que contarte._

 **Amanecer bajo la Espada**

El día en que te arrebataron de mí, lo perdí todo.

El momento en que te mataron, fue como si me hubiera quedado ciego, pues se robaron la luz de mi mundo.

Mi vida se acabó ese día… pero mis pies no se detuvieron. Aunque miraba el mundo como a través de una ventana diminuta al final de un túnel oscuro, esa voz seguía moviéndome.

Esa voz que crepitaba en la ardiente luz que manaba de la Espada.

[…]

El sol descendía ya por el cielo a punto de ocultarse tras el horizonte del mar infinito. El metal chirrió doblándose, partiéndose por el calor y el peso.

El Señor de las Maquinas maldijo, contrayendo incrédulo su dorado rostro. Colisionaron en un choque que despertó millones de chispas hacia el cielo, oro contra plata.

Una explosión más y el aire a nuestro alrededor se incendió. Caímos. Pensé que moriría y me dije a mi mismo que eso estaba bien. Estaba bien si finalmente podía volver a tenerte entre mis brazos.

[…]

Desperté.

Las luces del atardecer perforaron mis ojos tan pronto mis parpados se levantaron. El tronar de las olas rompientes susurraba en la distancia. La arena de la playa cayó de mi cabello y ropa cuando me puse de pie. La tensión de mi corazón aumentó cuando mis ojos te buscaron ansiosamente.

Caminé. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, seguro más de una cosa dentro estaba rota, pero no importaba.

Dibujé un errático sendero de huellas en la arena y a trompicones avancé hasta descubrir el sitio del impacto. Piezas de metal, en otro momento brillante y pulido, ahora retorcido y chamuscado desperdigados por todos lados. El cuerpo plateado estaba ahí, maltrecho y mutilado, con el pecho abierto y dentro, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verte desfallecida.

Mis fuerzas volvieron y avance corriendo hasta ahí, llamando tu nombre. No me respondiste, como muchas otras veces no habías respondido, como otras veces me habías ignorado, como muchas otras veces yo estaba seguro que te habías olvidado aun hasta de mi nombre.

Pero esta vez, tus estaban ojos cerrados, como soñando. Te tomé en mis brazos y te saque de aquella ruina de metal encogido que sirvió para ti como arma, armadura y prisión desde hace tanto tiempo y te lleve a la playa, recostándote en la arena.

Ahí estabas, después de tanto, nuevamente frente a mí. Debía estar feliz, debía estar saltando de alegría por haberte recuperado, finalmente, después de haber atravesado por el camino arduo de lado a lado, el cuerpo del Dios Gigante.

Pero temía que hubieras muerto. De nuevo. Temía que te hubieran arrebatado de mí nuevamente aun antes de poder sostenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

Te sostuve con fuerza y te acerque a mi rostro. Eras tú, no podía ser de otra manera, reconocería tu cara en cualquier parte del mundo pues la había visto cada día de mi vida, al dormir y al soñar. Conocía a la perfección cada facción tuya, cada gesto, cada mueca, cada sonrisa.

Y esos ojos tuyos, dulces y hermosos, grandes de luz deslumbrante más que un amanecer, opacando con su brillo a todas las estrellas del cielo. Yo conocía y amaba esos ojos tuyos, esos ojos que se ocultaban caprichosos tras tus parpados, como si estuvieras durmiendo.

Yo te conocía, te reconocería donde fuera, aun cuando ellos sustituyeron mucho de ti, con ese cuerpo mecánico.

El sol comenzaba a esconder su rostro tras el horizonte, pintando el cielo con tonos de naranja, lila y purpura. Aunque tras tu piel metálica no podía escuchar el latido de tu corazón, sabía que debías seguir con vida.

Debías estarlo, no podía ser de otra manera, no iba aceptar que fuera de otra manera.

Tú eras mi todo, mi alma, mi sueño y mi musa. El aliento en mis pulmones y la canción de los árboles en la campiña. Sin saberlo, el destino, _mi destino_ me había traído a ti y ahí estabas y yo no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderte.

No de nuevo, no después de añorarte tanto. No después de buscarte con cada suspiro y cada pensamiento. No después de llorarte cada día y cada noche en una vida infernal, transformada en una pesadilla sin límite.

Quise darte agua. La busque y descubrí un pequeño y calmado estanque cuya superficie apenas si se agitaba alimentada por un suave riachuelo que canturreaba descendiendo tranquilamente desde una colina. Aquel abrevadero destellaba reflejando las últimas luces de la tarde con un fulgor que me recordó tus ojos brillantes tal como los había visto la última vez, fervorosos, llenos de vida.

Te di a beber. Las estrellas ya brillaban en lo alto del cielo, ocultas solamente por la hoja colosal de la espada del Dios Maquina, con que había herido el costado del Titán Viviente. Acaricie tu rostro frio con mi mano, acomodando el cabello que caía a los lados de tu rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en darme cuenta? ¿Cuántas oportunidades antes desperdicié tontamente por no hablar, por no decir, por no admitir lo que mi corazón día tras día me gritaba?

Yo te amaba. No había duda alguna. No tenía reparos ya en decirlo para mí o incluso a otros, pero cuan arrepentido estaba de no habértelo dicho a ti cuando estabas despierta, cuando estabas viva.

Te amaba y aun te amo y ese fuego me quemaba por dentro incendiando mis venas como el _ether_ incandescente que dio fuerza y poder a Bionis en su eterna lucha contra el Gigante de Hierro antes de que el mundo existiera.

Y entonces te moviste. Me quede inmóvil, aguantando la respiración, alargando un segundo infinito, mirándote a la expectativa sin darme cuenta que alrededor de mí, las luces se habían apagado ya hace largo tiempo.

Pues aunque era de noche y hacía ya mucho que la luz del sol se había marchado, por primera vez en una eternidad estaba amaneciendo en mi mundo.

Tus ojos se habían abierto, mirándome como solían hacerlo y llenándome de luz de nuevo.


End file.
